<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’d Gladly Take A Beating To See You Smile by lavender_macaronss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584681">I’d Gladly Take A Beating To See You Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss'>lavender_macaronss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Fluff, Fluff with no real plot lol, Gen, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at typing so, Might be some mistakes, Platonic Relationships, Protective Tommyinnit, Tommy swears a lot so be prepared, kind of??? I mean they are actually in high school irl so-, kinda??, we love to see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wholesome Week Day 2: Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Tommy sees a kid in his class get picked on, and being the alpha male that he is, he absolutely has to go save the unfortunate victim. This leads to a rather unexpected friendship</p><p>WARNING: KIND OF A DRABBLE, NOT VERY LONG</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’d Gladly Take A Beating To See You Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a kid in Tommy’s class he never talks to. He doesn’t know much about him, other then the fact that everyone calls him Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy is a loud kid, the kind of kid every class has, always talking to everyone. The sort of popular kid that goes up to people sitting alone at lunch just for the sake of starting a conversation. He might be a little rude, but he’s never actually hurting anyone. </p><p>So when he’s walking home one day and he sees Tubbo being pushed against a wall by some of the older kids, he simply has to interrupt. The boys are large, muscular, but quite a bit shorter than Tommy. He’s always been a tall kid.</p><p>“OI!” He yells, louder than he means to, and he watches the group of boys turn to him<br/>
“The fuck do you want?” Asks the apparent leader of the group, loosening his grip on Tubbo.<br/>
“I want you to stop being dickheads and let him go, yeah?” Tommy says, cocky as ever.<br/>
“Oh? This is none of your damn business, kid.” The leader (Tommy starts mentally referring to him as Glove Guy) snarls<br/>
“Listen, shortie.” Tommy says, casually sauntering over, noting the pleading look in his classmate’s eyes as he does so. “We could fight, in which case you’d get the shit beaten out of you, or you could fuck off and spare yourself the embarrassment.”<br/>
Glove Guy sneers at him “You’ll take us all on, will you?” He mocks<br/>
“Yeah, I will.” Tommy says, the humour in his expression suddenly gone. It makes him look quite intimidating, he thinks proudly.<br/>
Glove Guy spits in Tommy’s direction and slams Tubbo against the wall. Tommy watches the wind leave Tubbo’s lungs, he can almost hear the sound of it, and it makes him flinch in sympathy.<br/>
“Right. You’ve chosen the stupid decision”  Tommy says.</p><p>Fighting them is surprisingly easy, they always seem too slow for him, and their hits are hesitant. In only a few minutes, he’s got them all on the ground groaning. Glove Guy and his gang run off, with wounded pride and, more importantly, wounded faces.</p><p>He looks over at Tubbo, who’s been sitting against the wall and wheezing to try and get his breathing sorted out. Tommy saunters over, although his normal walk could be described as a saunter so it isn’t really deliberate.<br/>
“You alright?” He asks and offers his hand. Tubbo nods and allows Tommy to help him up.<br/>
“Thanks...You really didn’t have to fight them like that though. They wouldn’t have hurt me too bad.” Tommy shakes his head when Tubbo says that.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, I couldn’t let them beat the shit out of you. That’d make me a right dickhead, innit?” Tommy sighs, still smiling. “Will they try it again?” He asks.</p><p>“Probably...But it’s alright. I don’t want them to hit you like that again, I mean, you barely know me...It’s be wrong of me to let you get hurt for me.” Tommy puts his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.<br/>
“Don’t be such a bitchboy. I’ll walk you home from now on, yeah? We’re going in the same direction so it’s fine.” He says, grinning. Tubbo smiles at him. And then Tommy is completely taken aback, because at that point Tubbo starts to cry.<br/>
“Hey what’s wrong? Why are you- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you-...I-I...Oh shit-“ then Tubbo laughs at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, it’s just...you’re willing to get beaten up for me, someone you hardly know..and I just-...It makes me really happy.” </p><p>“Right...You’re sure you’re not like, heartbroken or some shit?” and then Tubbo laughs and Tommy’s whole day is seventy times better because he’s sure he’s found a new best friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Several months later, Tommy plays video games with Tubbo, who he occasionally calls Toby (and most of the time calls Bitchboy) and laughs far too many times to count. They play Minecraft, mostly, and they swear so much and so loudly that his mum comes in to scold them, but he doesn’t mind, because afterwards they keep shouting and swearing gun anyway, and their conversations devolve into fits of giggling about Minecraft or Among Us or whatever game the two had been playing. Suddenly he doesn’t need to be the center of attention because he has Tubbo, and suddenly nobody else can make him laugh the way that Tubbo does. Suddenly, Tommy is the happiest kid in all of Britain (or at least he feels like he is).</p><p>Sometimes they fall asleep on the phone and he wakes up to the sound of his best friend snoring softly and thinks “I would gladly get the shit kicked out of me every damn day to hear you laughing.” before he falls back asleep, smiling despite his furious attempts not to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m very bad at writing sad things, and I couldn’t think of anything except this idea that had been bouncing around in my head for a few days, so obviously I turned it into a fic. This is not very good, and I didn’t really stick to the theme, but I still like this story a lot so let me know what you think boys and girls and everyone else also</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>